Stories: The Pixel Plant
Richard and his friends explore around when suddenly, they are sucked into a portal to Eitbit! After they arrive, they meet Starcade and the Retro Rebels. Soon enough, Evil Script and Re-Peat Boss invade! The gang then sets off to fight them. 'Cast' *Richard *Kernely *Pealy *Blovy *Starcade *The Retro Rebels *Evil Script *Re-Peat Boss 'Story' (Richard and some friends are shown walking around in a forest.) *'Richard:' This feels damp. *'Kernely:' *a frog hops onto her* Uh, hey! *'Blovy:' Boy, wonder who else is exploring. (They see a portal.) *'Pealy:' W-What the? *'Kernely:' Wonder where that takes us- (The portal begins sucking them!) *'Richard:' CRAP! *'Kernely:' WAAAAAH! (The portal finishes sucking them in. The group lands in Eitbit.) *'Richard:' ...Where am I? *'Kernely:' This feels odd... (The group finds themselves in front of the Star Fighters cabinet, where they come face to face a teenage girl with purple hair, a singlet, dark blue tight jeans, a belt with a star crest and pink sneakers.) *'Richard:' Who are you? *'Starcade: '''Welcome to Eitbit! My name is Starcade. *'Richard:' Hello. I'm Richard. *'Kernely:' I'm Kernely! *'Pealy:' I am Pealy. *'Blovy:' Last but not least, I am Blovy. *'Richard:' So, this is Eitbit... Who else lives here? *'Starcade: I can tell you're not from around here, so allow me to explain. Eitbit is a world where characters from different arcade and video games live, and there are lots of them here. We call ourselves Eitbitizens. As for now, our population is at...*checks her phone*...3,176,178 to be exact. *'''Richard: That's a lot! You have any friends that live here? *'Starcade: '''Not to brag, but I'm quite the popular Eitbitizen here. I do have a lot of friends, but there is a group of friends that are very close to me. *'Richard:' Okay... Who are they? *'Starcade: Long story short, they're a bunch of arcade game characters that moved in. Follow me, I shall take you to their arcade cabinet! *'''Richard: Okay! *follows Starcade* (Kernely, Pealy and Blovy follow as well. Starcade takes them to the Retro Rebels arcade cabinet.) * Starcade: 'So guys, are you ready to meet and greet...the Retro Rebels? *'Richard: I guess. (A blue enzyme in a prototype suit runs out of the arcade cabinet.) * Test Subject Blue: 'You're standing in front of the property under the authority of the Retro Rebels. Who are you? * '''Starcade: '''They're new friends, I'm just about to introduce them to you. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Any friend of Starcade is a friend of mine. Now, what are your names? *'Richard: I'm Richard. *'Kernely:' I am Kernely... *'Pealy:' And I'm Pealy! *'Blovy:' Me? Blovy. *'Test Subject Blue: '''I'm Test Subject Blue No. 0001232423545. You may call me Test Subject Blue. *'Starcade: Well, he's not the only Retro Rebel in this arcade cabinet, he's just guarding it. Shall I introduce you guys to the other Retro Rebels? *'''Richard: Yeah! I'd love to meet them! *'Starcade: '''Come on! ''(The group enters the arcade cabinet, where they meet all the other Retro Rebels.) * Pink Angel: 'You must be Starcade's new friends! I'm Pink Angel, you may call me a boy or a girl, but in fact I don't have a gender! Just telling ya in advance. * '''Viking: '''Viking is my name and fighting is my passion. * '''Licorice: '''I'm Licorice, and I have a bad feeling about what will happen later. * '''Smokey Bacon: '''I'm Smokey Bacon, Licorice's husband! Yeah, we're married, but she's a pessimist on almost every subject. * '''Fat Cat: '''Meow. * '''Owl: '''It's our turn now? Well then, I'm Owl and that's my comrade Fat Cat. He doesn't talk English so I translate his words. * '''Hot Air: '''I'm Hot Air! Most of the stuff here is mine, because they're MY property. * '''Test Subject Blue: '''Hot Air, come on! * '''Hot Air: '''Oh, sorry. * '''Warlock: '''Last but not least, I'm Warlock. I'll be willing to help anyone in their troubles. *'Richard: Woah-ho! That's more than I expected! Again, I'm Richard. *points to Kernely, Pealy and Blovy* Those three over there are my friends Kernely, Pealy and Blovy. *'Starcade: '''Well, these are the members that contribute the most to Eitbit's security as Retro Rebels. The other members usually gather when Eitbit's stability is at stake. *'Pink Angel: Anyway, nice knowing ya! *'''Richard: Yeah. I have a bad feeling about something right now... *'Licorice: '''Hey, I'm thinking of the same thing! *'Blovy:' ...And me. *'Evil Script:' What?! They're in Eitbit! ''*to Re-Peat Boss* Maybe... We can attack! *'Re-Peat Boss: '''Yeah! Let's show those losers what we're made of! *'Evil Script:' So I heard you often use robots. Cool! I use some too! *'Re-Peat Boss: Now let's attack Eitbit! They don't stand a chance against us! *'''Evil Script: Yes! They won't stand a chance! HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *'Richard:' I have an even worse feeling now. *'Licorice: '''Yeah, me too. *'Pink Angel: Let's all think positively now, for once! Shall we? *'''Richard: Yeah. Good idea. (Suddenly, a humongous screen descends. It turns on, revealing Evil Script and Re-Peat Boss.) *'Evil Script:' Ha, ha, ha! *'Richard:' EVIL SCRIPT? *'Starcade: RE-PEAT BOSS?' *'Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, well, well, if it isn't Starcade and her puny little friends. *'Richard:' What are you up to this time? *'Re-Peat Boss: We're going to attack you, and this time, you don't have any chance in beating us. Now surrender or die. *'''Richard: There's no such way we'll surrender! Right guys? *'Kernely:' Yeah! *'Pealy:' Obviously. *'Blovy:' Yup. *'Starcade: '''We choose fight, so do your worst! *'Re-Peat Boss: You asked for it, and you shall receive it! Prepare for your death! (Soon enough, tons of Hammer Bros begin attacking.) *'''Richard: Oh crap. *lobs melons at the Hammer Bros* Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!